I Remember You
by anoncikiciw
Summary: "Yoongi sayang, kenapa tidak keluar dengan Jimin?" "Ah, tidak, eomma. Aku disini saja." / "Noona, ayo main!" "Eh? Baiklah, Jungkook-ah." / "Kenapa Jimin jadi dingin begitu ya?" / Sebuah cerita tentang awkward moments yang dilalui oleh Yoongi dan Jimin. YoonMin/MinYoon. GS!Yoongi
1. Long Time No See

**Cast:**

Suga as Min Yoongi (GS) – 18 y.o.

Jimin as Park Jimin – 16 y.o.

V as Park Taehyung – 13 y.o.

Jungkook as Park Jungkook – 4 y.o.

Jin as Kim Seokjin/Yoongi's mom (GS)

Rap Monster as Min Namjoon/Yoongi's dad

 **Summary:**

"Yoongi sayang, kenapa tidak keluar dengan Jimin?" "Ah, tidak, _eomma_. Aku disini saja." / " _Noona_ , ayo main!" "Eh? Baiklah, Jungkook- _ah_." / "Kenapa Jimin jadi dingin begitu ya?" / Sebuah cerita tentang _awkward moments_ yang dilalui oleh Yoongi dan Jimin.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **I Remember You**

 **Chapter 1: Long Time No See**

"Min Yoongi! Ayo cepat turun, kita berangkat sekarang!" teriak Seokjin dari luar rumah.

"Iya _eomma_ , tunggu sebentar!" balas Yoongi yang sedang mengenakan kaus kakinya.

Sang ibu terlihat berkacak pinggang sambil menunggu anak gadisnya. Sementara suaminya—Min Namjoon—sudah siap di dalam mobil.

Setelah lima menit akhirnya Yoongi keluar dengan kaus putih kebesaran dan celana jeans, lengkap dengan _converse_ merah kesayangannya dan beanie biru tua di kepalanya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti dengan ibunya yang masuk sambil mengomel. Yoongi lelet lah, Yoongi pemalas lah, Yoongi ini lah, Yoongi itu lah, pusing kepala Yoongi.

Namjoon yang duduk di kursi pengemudi menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat putri semata wayangnya itu. Ia mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya dan mengedipkan matanya pada Yoongi. "Wah, anak _appa_ memang yang paling cantik."

"Iya dong, Min Yoongi~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Senyuman Yoongi yang semanis gula itu menambah stamina Namjoon untuk menyetir. Ia segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju Busan, kota dimana kakak iparnya tinggal.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yoongi terus berceloteh tidak jelas. Tentang barang-barangnya yang ia letakkan di dalam tasnya, tentang temannya di kampus, sampai tentang iklan di televisi pun dibahas olehnya. Namun setelah berceloteh selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, Yoongi menutup mulutnya. Seokjin yang tadinya mengira putrinya tertidur tidak sengaja melihat wajah murung Yoongi.

"Kenapa diam, Yoongi- _ya_?" tanya Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan. Oh, Seokjin keduluan suaminya.

" _Appa_ , apa semuanya ingat padaku ya?" kata Yoongi sambil cemberut.

Namjoon tertawa mendengar pertanyaan gadis kecilnya, sedangkan Seokjin hanya menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Yoongi.

"Sayang, mana mungkin mereka lupa pada satu-satunya gadis manis di keluarga ini? Apalagi Jimin dan Taehyung, kalian kan dulu dekat sekali. Kamu ingat kan bagaimana _eomma_ harus menggendongmu masuk mobil saat kita terakhir ke sana? Kamu berteriak tidak ingin pulang karena masih ingin bermain dengan Jimin." Seokjin tertawa kecil saat mengingat Yoongi kecil yang menangis keras ketika dipisahkan dengan sepupunya.

Sang suami yang sedang menyetir ikut tertawa mendengar cerita istrinya. "Iya, aku ingat itu. Sampai di rumah Yoongi bilang dia ingin pindah ke Busan agar bisa bermain dengan Jimin."

" _Eomma_! Itu kan sudah sembilan tahun yang lalu, jangan diungkit lagi dong! _Appa_ juga, sudah dong, aku kan malu."

Yoongi menutup wajahnya saking malunya. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya terus tertawa sambil menceritakan masa kecil Yoongi yang lainnya.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari Daegu, akhirnya Yoongi sekeluarga sampai di rumah kediaman keluarga Park yang terletak di tengah kota Busan.

Yoongi turun dari mobil, menatap sebuah rumah sederhana di hadapannya. Ia menatap rumah tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar, dan matanya berbinar-binar. "Woah, rumah ini tidak berubah sama sekali ya, padahal sudah sembilan tahun."

Sementara Yoongi sibuk memandang rumah sepupunya yang masih sama dengan saat terakhir ia berkunjung, Seokjin dan Namjoon sibuk memindahkan barang-barang mereka dari mobil ke dalam rumah.

"Yoongi _noona_!"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya, dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu rumah. Seorang anak laki-laki berlari keluar dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Taehyung!" kata Yoongi saat ia menyadari siapa anak yang memeluknya itu. "Ya ampun, sejak kapan kamu jadi tampan begini?"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Taehyung itu menampilkan senyum manisnya. Ia masih memeluk Yoongi sambil mengajak sepupunya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku kan sejak dulu sudah tampan, _noona_ saja yang tidak pernah sadar," katanya sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya. " _Noona_ tidak rindu padaku? Kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

Belum sempat Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, pandangannya teralih pada seorang anak laki-laki—yang lebih kecil dari Taehyung—yang keluar dari kamar sambil menggosok-gosok matanya seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Taehyung, aku mau makan, lapar," kata anak laki-laki itu.

Wajahnya yang imut sekaligus tampan membuat Yoongi ingin mencubit pipinya, walaupun ia belum mengenal anak ini. Ia mendekati anak itu dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya. "Hai adik kecil, kamu siapa?"

"Ini Jungkook, _noona_! Adik kesayanganku~" jawab Taehyung sambil menggendong adiknya yang sedang menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan polosnya.

Mata Jungkook berkedip-kedip lucu saat melihat Yoongi. Ia berusaha turun dari gendongan Taehyung dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada _noona_ yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya itu. " _Noona_ cantik namanya siapa? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Yoongi yang mengerti bahwa Jungkook ingin digendong olehnya itu langsung mengangkat anak kecil itu dan tersenyum padanya. "Namaku Yoongi. Jungkook umurnya berapa sekarang? Kok dulu _noona_ ke sini belum ada Jungkook?"

"Umurku empat tahun," katanya sambil mengangkat tiga jari kecilnya. " _Noona_ pernah ke sini? Kapan? Aku kan sudah lahir sejak empat tahun yang lalu, kenapa aku tidak pernah lihat _noona_?"

Taehyung membenarkan jari Jungkook yang memperlihatkan jumlah yang salah. "Jungkook- _ah_ , empat itu begini, yang tadi itu tiga."

Senyum Yoongi mengembang melihat Taehyung yang ternyata sudah menjadi seorang kakak. Ia mencubit pipi Jungkook pelan. "Jungkook lucu sekali."

"Ah iya, Jungkook lapar kan? Ayo kita makan," ajak Taehyung sambil berusaha menurunkan adiknya dari gendongan Yoongi.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Jungkook menolak untuk turun dan memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. "Tidak mau! Aku mau makan dengan _noona_ cantik, tidak mau sama Taehyung, bosan."

Bibir indah Yoongi melancarkan tawa kecil melihat penolakan Jungkook pada kakaknya. Apalagi setelah Taehyung memaksa adiknya untuk turun dengan alasan Yoongi- _noona-_ harus-beristirahat.

"Kenapa ribut sekali Taetae?"

Sebuah suara khas laki-laki terdengar dari ujung ruang tamu. Seorang remaja yang mengenakan kaus tak berlengan datang sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Rambutnya berantakan. Kentara sekali kalau ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Park Jimin.

Bibir Yoongi seakan terkunci setelah melihat sepupunya yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Ia sudah berubah, menjadi lebih baik tentunya. Rahangnya lebih tegas, wajahnya maskulin. Ia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari sembilan tahun lalu. Hanya satu yang tak berubah, tingginya. Yoongi masih tetap menang dalam hal itu—walaupun ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan kalah.

"Oh, ada Yoongi," kata Jimin saat ia menyadari bahwa ada Yoongi di sana.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Yoongi, Jimin malah seenaknya mengambil Jungkook dari gendongannya, meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian—karena Taehyung ikut mengekor di belakang Jimin—tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada Yoongi.

"Jimiiiin! Aku mau turun, aku tidak mau sama Jimin sama Taehyung, aku mau sama _noona_ cantiiiik!" rengekan Jungkook yang sudah dibawa ke dapur oleh kedua kakaknya terdengar oleh Yoongi.

Gadis bermata sayu itu kembali tertawa kecil mendengar suara si kecil Jungkook. Ia lalu duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamu sambil memandang foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat fotonya bersama Jimin dan Taehyung saat masih kecil. Tapi tiba-tiba saja terlintas kata-kata yang diucapkan Jimin ketika ia melihatnya setelah sembilan tahun lamanya.

 _Kenapa dia dingin sekali?_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Anoncikiciw kembali dengan YoonMin yeay! *nyawer koin* si anon mah emang ga sabaran anaknya, ff yang satu belum beres eh udah langsung publish yang lain.

Ini ceritanya dari pengalaman pribadi loh, dikasih bumbu _dikit_ sih biar unyu :3

Semoga suka ya readers semua. Dan jangan marahin anon yang hobi banget bikin Yoongi jadi cewek, abisnya… tak ada yang semanis Gulaku *ini **bukan** iklan*

 _Bts,_ eeeeh _btw_ , buat Unknown Memories ntaran dulu yah, otw kok ya beneran deh, jangan marah ya oke oke oke? '-')b

Oke deh, _see you in the next chapter_ ~


	2. I Miss You

**Cast:**

Suga as Min Yoongi (GS) – 18 y.o.

Jimin as Park Jimin – 16 y.o.

V as Park Taehyung – 13 y.o.

Jungkook as Park Jungkook – 4 y.o.

Jin as Kim Seokjin/Yoongi's mom (GS)

Rap Monster as Min Namjoon/Yoongi's dad

 **Summary:**

"Yoongi sayang, kenapa tidak keluar dengan Jimin?" "Ah, tidak, _eomma_. Aku disini saja." / " _Noona_ , ayo main!" "Eh? Baiklah, Jungkook- _ah_." / "Kenapa Jimin jadi dingin begitu ya?" / Sebuah cerita tentang _awkward moments_ yang dilalui oleh Yoongi dan Jimin.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **I Remember You**

 **Chapter 2: I Miss You**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Yoongi, ayo ke sini sayang, beri salam untuk samchon dan imo," Seokjin memanggil seorang gadis kecil yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kaki ayahnya._

 _Yoongi kecil berjalan mendekati ibunya dan membungkuk pada paman dan bibinya. "Halo, samchon, imo. Namaku Min Yoongi, sebentar lagi umurku lima tahun," ucapnya malu-malu._

 _Seorang wanita berumur tiga puluhan yang disapa imo itu berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Yoongi. "Ya ampun, Yoongi manis sekali," pujinya, membuat yang dipuji merona pipinya._

 _"Yoongi-ya, mau main sama anak samchon tidak?" tanya Chanyeol—sang paman—sambil tersenyum pada keponakannya._

 _Gadis kecil yang belum genap berumur lima tahun itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. Lalu ia mendengar pamannya memanggil nama Jimin—anaknya._

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berpipi tembam memasuki ruang tamu dengan tatapan polosnya. Cara berjalannya lucu, mungkin karena tubuhnya yang sedikit gemuk. Tingginya mungkin setara dengan Yoongi._

" _Jimin, ini Yoongi, anaknya Seokjin imo dan Namjoon samchon. Jimin ingat mereka kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menuntun anaknya agar berhadapan dengan Yoongi._

 _Jimin kecil menatap ayahnya dan mengangguk lucu, ia lalu berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. "Appa, Yoongi cantik."_

 _Bisikan yang berupa pujian itu rupanya terdengar oleh Yoongi dan membuatnya memerah malu. Saking malunya, ia berbalik dan memeluk kaki ibunya yang terheran-heran._

" _Sayang, panggil Yoongi noona ya. Tidak sopan kalau memanggil yang lebih tua hanya dengan namanya saja," Baekhyun—ibu Jimin—menasihati anaknya dengan lembut._

 _Yang dinasihati malah memasang wajah cemberut sambil berkata pada ibunya. "Tapi Yoongi kan tingginya sama dengan Chimin."_

 _Baekhyun menatap Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian._

 _"Oh apa benar? Tapi menurut appa, Yoongi noona lebih tinggi dari Jimin. Coba sini Jimin sama Yoongi noona berdiri bersebelahan," kata Chanyeol yang kemudian mengukur tinggi anak dan keponakannya dengan menggunakan tangannya. "Tuh kan, Yoongi noona lebih tinggi satu sentimeter dari Jimin, jadi panggil Yoongi noona ya?"_

 _"Huh, padahal besok Chimin pasti lebih tinggi," ucap Jimin yang masih cemberut._

 _Orangtua Yoongi dan Jimin tertawa mendengar ucapan Jimin yang masih terbilang balita itu. Jimin memang pintar untuk ukuran balita, ia sudah lancar berbicara dan tidak cadel sedikitpun—kecuali saat menyebut namanya sendiri._

 _Namjoon mendekati dua anak kecil itu dan berjongkok di hadapan mereka. Ia lalu mengelus kepala keduanya. "Nah, bagaimana kalau Jimin ajak noona main di luar? Tapi jangan terlalu jauh ya."_

 _Jimin mengangguk pada pamannya, lalu ia menarik tangan Yoongi dan mengajaknya ke luar._

" _Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi. Pasalnya, Jimin tidak mengatakan apapun setelah mereka meninggalkan rumah._

" _Chimin mau buat istana pasir. Um… noona, temani Chimin ya?"_

 _Yoongi menyadari keraguan Jimin saat memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'noona'. Entahlah, insting anak kecil mungkin?_

" _Umur Jimin berapa?" tanyanya lagi._

 _Tiba-tiba Jimin berhenti berjalan dan mulai menggunakan jari tangannya untuk menghitung sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya._

" _Um... Tiga tahun!" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan tiga jarinya pada Yoongi._

 _Mata Yoongi tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari sepupunya yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengajaknya kembali berjalan—kali ini lebih cepat, hampir berlari. Ketika mereka sampai di sebuah taman, Jimin langsung berjongkok di kotak pasir dan memainkannya._

 _Yoongi ikut berjongkok di sebelah Jimin, tapi tidak ikut memainkan pasir. Ia hanya menatap adik sepupunya yang asyik membuat istana pasir._

 _Merasa bosan karena bermain sendirian, Jimin kecil menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoongi. "Yoongi... noona tidak mau bermain?"_

 _Ternyata Jimin masih canggung ketika menyebut Yoongi sebagai noonanya, sehingga Yoongi tersenyum pada Jimin dan mengelus kepalanya._

 _"Bagaimana kalau Jimin tidak usah panggil aku noona?" kata gadis kecil itu._

 _Mata Jimin membulat, ia lalu menatap sepupunya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Chimin boleh panggil Yoongi? Tapi kata eomma itu tidak sopan."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, nanti Yoongi yang bilang sama Baekhyun imo," jelas Yoongi sambil mengusak rambut lebat Jimin._

 _Senyum mengembang di wajah imut Jimin, membuat pipinya terlihat semakin tembam. Tangan kecilnya meraih tangan Yoongi dan mengajaknya ke sebuah ayunan._

 _"Yoongi, Chimin mau main ayunan!"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Min Yoongi!"

Teriakan Namjoon berhasil membangunkan Yoongi dari lamunannya. Sedari tadi ia hanya duduk memandang dinding kamar Taehyung—yang ditempatinya selama ia menginap. Saking asyiknya ia melamun, Yoongi tidak sadar kalau Jungkook yang tadi bersamanya sudah pergi bermain bersama Taehyung.

Melihat anak gadis kesayangannya melamun, Namjoon tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain duduk di ujung ranjang Taehyung—yang juga diduduki oleh Yoongi. Ia memandang anak gadisnya yang merasa canggung karena ketahuan melamun.

"Kenapa, _Sugar_?" tanya Namjoon. Ia memang senang memanggil anak gadisnya itu dengan sebutan _Sugar_ , karena menurutnya senyumnya tidak kalah manis dengan butiran kristal bernama gula itu. Walaupun Yoongi pernah protes karena teman-temannya sempat memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Seoltang_ di sekolah.

"Ah, tidak," Yoongi menampilkan senyumnya yang paling disukai ayahnya. Ia lalu melihat ke luar ruangan. " _Appa_ , Jungkook kemana?"

"Sedang bermain bersama Taehyung di ruang keluarga," katanya sambil mengajak Yoongi keluar kamar.

Yoongi manggut-manggut. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Alasannya sih, ingin ikut bermain dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Di ruang keluarga, terlihat Jungkook sedang duduk di pangkuan Taehyung sambil menonton sesuatu dari ponsel kakaknya. Mereka berdua tertawa, dan itu membuat Yoongi penasaran. Gadis berambut coklat itu mengintip apa yang sedang ditonton oleh kedua adik sepupunya, dan ternyata mereka sedang menonton kartun larva—yang ternyata adalah favorit Jungkook.

" _Noona_ , mau ikut menonton?" tanya Taehyung sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya—masih dengan Jungkook di pangkuannya.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Kalian saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Jimin kemana?"

"Jimin pergi main dengan _hyung_ yang matanya bulat," kata Jungkook sambil berusaha turun dari pangkuan Taehyung. Bocah itu lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Yoongi. "Aku mau dipangku sama Yoongi _noona_."

Yoongi lalu mengangkat Jungkook untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia memeluk Jungkook sambil mengobrol dengan Taehyung, Chanyeol, dan Namjoon.

"Yoongi sayang, kenapa tidak keluar dengan Jimin?" Seokjin yang baru saja selesai memasak bersama kakaknya, memasuki ruang keluarga sambil membawa sepiring besar pudding. Di belakangnya, Baekhyun mengikuti dengan beberapa piring kecil dan sendok di tangannya.

"Wuah, puding!" seru Jungkook yang langsung meminta ibunya menyuapi makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Ah, tidak, _eomma_. Aku disini saja." _Bagaimana mau ikut dengannya, aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan dia pergi_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapi anak bungsunya tiba-tiba mengomel. "Jimin itu, sudah tahu sepupunya datang jauh-jauh dari Daegu, kenapa malah pergi main sih? Dasar. Maaf ya, Yoongi."

Yoongi tersenyum pada bibinya. "Tidak apa-apa _imo_ , disini kan ada Taehyung dan Jungkook juga."

Lalu kedua keluarga itu menikmati _quality time_ nya bersama sambil menyantap puding.

.

Hari sudah gelap, dan Jimin belum juga pulang.

Yoongi menatap jam dinding yang sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ia lalu menatap ke arah pintu depan, menunggu seseorang datang membukanya.

Kedua orangtuanya sedang berbincang dengan paman dan bibinya di ruang keluarga. Sementara Taehyung sedang menyuapi Jungkook di ruang makan. Jadilah Yoongi sendirian di ruang tamu. Menunggu sepupunya yang sedari tadi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Gadis yang kini sudah mengenakan piyama bergambar _rilakkuma_ itu memainkan ponselnya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Dan ia mendesah kecewa ketika ponselnya mati karena kehabisan daya. Ia terus menatap jam dinding dan pintu depan secara bergantian. Ini malam keduanya di Busan dan ia sama sekali belum mengobrol dengan sepupunya yang paling tua itu. Mereka bahkan belum bertukar sapa—selain kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin saat mereka bertemu kemarin.

Yoongi rindu Jimin. Dulu, Jimin selalu mengajaknya berbicara. Tentang apapun. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan topik, dan mereka tidak pernah berpisah jika sudah bersama. Saat Yoongi ke toilet pun, Jimin dengan setia menunggunya di depan pintu. Pokoknya, Yoongi dan Jimin itu sudah seperti pispot dan kotoran. _Eh?_

Saat Yoongi sedang asyik menunggu Jimin sambil memainkan kuku tangannya, tiba-tiba Taehyung muncul dengan Jungkook yang mengekor di belakangnya.

" _Noona_ ," panggil Taehyung. "Masih menunggu Jimin? Dia sudah biasa pulang malam kok."

Jungkook mengiyakan dan merengek pada Yoongi. " _Noona_ , aku mau tidur."

Yoongi menatap gemas pada Jungkook yang sedang menguap. "Jungkook kan tidur sama Taehyung sama Jimin?"

"Aku maunya sama _noona_. Taehyung tidurnya berisik, aku tidak suka," gumam Jungkook sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

Yoongi melirik Taehyung yang mendecak sebal karena kata-kata adiknya. Ia melihat Taehyung menjitak kepala Jungkook pelan—mungkin karena gemas.

"Ya sudah, Jungkook tidur di kamar Taehyung sama _noona_ , tapi Jungkook tidur duluan, bagaimana?" kata Yoongi sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook.

Balita yang mengenakan piyama kelinci itu menggeleng. Ia kembali merengek pada sepupunya sambil menarik-narik piyama Yoongi.

"Aku maunya sama _noona_. Ayo, _noona_ juga tidur sama aku~"

Melihat adik sepupunya yang sangat menggemaskan itu merengek, Yoongi tidak tega. _Mungkin besok aku masih bisa bertemu Jimin. Ah, aku rindu sekali padanya._

Yoongi akhirnya menggendong Jungkook dan membawanya ke kamar Taehyung, meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedari tadi mencibir adiknya karena kemanjaannya.

Taehyung diam di sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh Yoongi. Ia memainkan _game_ di ponselnya sambil melipat kakinya di atas sofa. Tak lama kemudian, pintu depan terbuka dan seorang remaja laki-laki yang mengenakan snapback hitam pun masuk.

Akhirnya, Park Jimin pulang juga.

Jimin tak mengindahkan Taehyung yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berbicara. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jimin yang sudah berganti baju keluar dan menghampiri Taehyung.

"Kookie mana? Kok tidak ada di kamar?" tanyanya.

"Sudah tidur sama Yoongi _noona_ ," jawab Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

Sang kakak mengerutkan dahinya. "Kok sama Yoongi? Harusnya kan Kookie sama aku."

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Jimin lalu pergi ke kamar Taehyung untuk mengambil Jungkook.

Pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka dengan perlahan. Di dalamnya, Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah berkelana dalam mimpi. Niat Jimin untuk memindahkan adiknya ke kamarnya hilang melihat betapa pulasnya kedua saudaranya itu. Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah Jungkook yang sangat imut saat tertidur. Dan matanya menangkap Yoongi yang tertidur sambil memeluk Jungkook. Senyumnya mendadak hilang. Jimin menatap wajah sepupunya itu, dan menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Maaf, Yoongi- _ya_."

.

.

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

Gimana? ._. Wkwkwk gantung lagi deh, sabar loh _readers_ sabar kan ya :3

Mau tanya dong, menurut kalian ff ini bahasanya ringan ga sih? Anon pengen bikin yang ringan-ringan gitu, tapi otaknya ga kuat(?) ._. Btw, maafin kemunculan pispot dan pasangannya ya, anon sayang Yoongi sama Jimin kok :'v

Buat **ycsupernova** , gimana dong ya, kalo dijelasin sekarang nanti ga asik(?) ikutin aja ceritanya ya~

Oh iya, kalo kalian-kalian pada susah bayangin si Gula jadi cewek, boleh ya browsing _**lamuqe**_. Thanks buat **ashaura** ( **.** ) **pratiwi** yang udah ngasih tau aku, sekarang ga usah repot-repot ngedit foto dulu deh buat bayangin hahaha XD

 _Big thanks_ buat semua yang udah bersedia baca, follow, favorite, dan review. Anon sayang kalian :*


	3. What Am I Doing?

**Cast:**

Suga as Min Yoongi (GS) – 18 y.o.

Jimin as Park Jimin – 16 y.o.

V as Park Taehyung – 13 y.o.

Jungkook as Park Jungkook – 4 y.o.

Jin as Kim Seokjin/Yoongi's mom (GS)

Rap Monster as Min Namjoon/Yoongi's dad

 **Summary:**

"Yoongi sayang, kenapa tidak keluar dengan Jimin?" "Ah, tidak, _eomma_. Aku disini saja." / " _Noona_ , ayo main!" "Eh? Baiklah, Jungkook- _ah_." / "Kenapa Jimin jadi dingin begitu ya?" / Sebuah cerita tentang _awkward moments_ yang dilalui oleh Yoongi dan Jimin.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **I Remember You**

 **Chapter 3: What Am I Doing?**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Yoongi, ayo main sepeda!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki sambil menggiring sepedanya keluar dari garasi rumah._

 _Seorang gadis kecil keluar dari rumah itu sambil menggenggam tangan seorang batita bermata sipit. Ia memasang wajah kesalnya pada anak laki-laki yang tadi memanggilnya. Ya, gadis itu bernama Yoongi._

 _"Jimin! Taehyung kan belum punya sepeda," balasnya pada anak laki-laki tadi—yang ternyata adalah Jimin. "Kita jalan ke taman saja yuk? Biar Taehyung bisa main pasir."_

 _Jimin menatap adiknya sebal, sedangkan Taehyung kecil hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan polosnya. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia lalu membalikkan sepedanya dan menyimpannya lagi di dalam garasi._

 _"Huh, Taetae kok bangun sih? Tadi kan masih tidur, aku tidak bisa main sama Yoongi deh."_

 _Yoongi dengan cepat mengandeng tangan sepupunya itu dengan tangannya yang tidak digenggam Taehyung. Kedua adik sepupunya ini memang menggemaskan bagi Yoongi, apalagi Jimin, yang selalu mengomel jika Taehyung mengganggu waktu bermain mereka._

 _Mereka bertiga lalu bermain di taman yang disebutkan Yoongi, yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Park. Yoongi menemani Taehyung bermain pasir, sekaligus menjaganya agar pasir tidak masuk ke matanya—atau yang lebih parah, agar Taehyung tidak memakan pasirnya. Sedangkan Jimin, ia hanya mengayun-ayunkan dirinya sendirian di ayunan, sambil berteriak ke arah kotak pasir._

 _"Yoongiiiii, ayo main sama akuuu~!"_

 _Teriakan Jimin yang terus-menerus tidak mengganggu Yoongi, tapi Taehyung. Bocah yang belum genap tiga tahun itu tiba-tiba berhenti bermain pasir dan menghampiri Jimin di tempat ayunan._

 _"Jimin belicik! Yoongi noona kan lagi main cama Taetae!" kata Taehyung sebal. Ia lalu menarik tangan Yoongi. "Noona, Taetae mau pulang caja, tidak mau main lagi cama Jimin. Huh!"_

 _Tubuh Taehyung tiba-tiba terangkat, dan ternyata Jimin yang mengangkatnya. Ia lalu mendudukkan adiknya di ayunan yang tadi ditempatinya. Ia mendorong ayunan itu perlahan, berharap Taehyung melupakan rasa kesalnya. "Taetae masih mau pulang?"_

 _Taehyung hanya tertawa riang sambil memanggil nama Jimin. "Gyahahaha, Jimiiin ayo lagi, Taetae mau telbang lagiii!"_

 _Kakaknya pun memenuhi keinginannya dengan mendorong ayunan itu sedikit lebih keras. Tak lupa ia memanggil sepupunya agar bergabung dengan mereka. "Yoongi, ayo ikut main ayunan!"_

 _Yoongi lalu berlari menghampiri kedua sepupu tersayangnya dan ikut tertawa bersama mereka._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Yoongi merasakan guncangan pada ranjang yang ditidurinya. Gadis itu membuka matanya dengan enggan dan mendapati Taehyung sedang menggendong adiknya yang meronta-ronta agar diturunkan.

"Eh, _noona_ , maaf jadi terbangun. Jungkook sejak tadi rewel ingin membangunkanmu, dasar nakal," kata Taehyung setelah menyadari sepupunya terbangun karena ulah adiknya itu.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya, si adik terlihat puas karena berhasil membangunkan sepupu cantiknya itu. Matanya membulat senang, ia berusaha turun dari gendongan Taehyung dan menghampiri Yoongi.

" _Noona_ , ayo main!" ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Yoongi yang tadinya masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya malah menggumam tidak jelas. Perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari siapa yang tersenyum di hadapannya itu. "Eh?"

Jungkook menarik-narik baju Yoongi masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Yoongi kemudian tersadar dan tersenyum pada adik sepupunya itu. "Baiklah, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Tapi _noona_ mandi dulu ya, Jungkook main dulu sama Taehyung sama Jimin, oke?" tambahnya sebelum Jungkook menariknya keluar dari kamar.

Bocah berumur empat tahun itu mengangguk patuh dan mengajak Taehyung keluar kamar untuk bermain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yoongi keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang lebih fresh. _T-shirt_ yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana _jeans_ selutut. Rambut panjangnya masih basah dan ia terlalu malas untuk menggunakan _hair dryer_ , jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengeringkannya secara alami.

Ia melihat ke teras rumah dan mendapati Jungkook sedang duduk di pinggir kolam ikan bersama Taehyung, sesekali Jungkook menunjuk ikan yang ada di dalamnya dan bertanya sesuatu pada Taehyung. Di belakang mereka, ada Jimin yang duduk di kursi sambil memainkan ponselnya, dan sepasang earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Jimin menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Yoongi. Tapi reaksinya ternyata tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Ia hanya menoleh sesaat dan kembali menatap benda kotak di tangannya. Menyebalkan. Memangnya ponsel itu lebih penting dari Yoongi?

" _Noona_!" Jungkook berseru setelah melihat Yoongi. Ia berlari ke arah Yoongi dan menarik tangannya. "Ayo lihat ikan, ikannya ada banyak!"

Berterimakasihlah pada Jungkook yang berhasil mencegah kekesalan Min Yoongi pagi itu, Jimin.

.

Malamnya, Yoongi dengan gelisah mengetuk pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati orangtuanya. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan dan mengintip ke dalam, mencari ibunya. Seokjin yang sedang sibuk berkaca sambil mengenakan masker menoleh padanya dan berkata, "Yoongi, kenapa wajahmu begitu? Ayo sini masuk."

Anak gadis berambut panjang itu masuk dan membisikkan sesuatu pada ibunya. " _Eomma_ , bawa _itu_ tidak? Punyaku habis nih."

"Aduh, _eomma_ tidak bawa, sayang. Coba tanya Baekhyun _imo_ , mungkin ada persediaan," kata Seokjin sambil memegangi maskernya agar tidak terlepas.

Yoongi dengan cepat beranjak ke kamar bibinya. Namun saat melewati dapur, ia melihat sosok Baekhyun yang sedang menaruh makanan ke dalam kulkas. Ia pun segera menghampirinya.

" _Imo_ ," panggilnya setengah berbisik. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, takut-takut ada orang lain yang datang. "Ada _itu_ tidak?"

Baekhyun dapat mengartikan _itu_ yang dimaksud hanya dengan melihat wajah keponakannya yang gelisah. Apalagi kalau bukan _benda khusus wanita._

" _Imo_ tidak punya, Yoongi. Beli saja ya? Biar _imo_ suruh Jimin mengantarkan ke—"

"Tidak, tidak!" potong Yoongi. _Masa aku harus beli itu dengan Jimin? Malu dong!_

Jimin tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dapur dengan kaus oblongnya. Ia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengar apapun. _Syukurlah_.

"Ah, Jimin! Tolong antar Yoongi ke _minimarket_ ya? Ada yang harus dibeli," kata Baekhyun ketika melihat anak sulungnya kebetulan datang saat ia dibutuhkan.

" _Imo_!"

"Biar aku sendiri saja, _eomma_ , mau beli apa?" Jimin menaruh gelasnya sambil menoleh pada ibunya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dan melirik Yoongi, membuat Jimin menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bertanya. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya tanpa berkata apapun. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Untungnya, Jimin itu remaja yang pintar. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menebak apa yang Yoongi butuhkan. Ia lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan dapur sambil berkata, "Ya sudah, ayo kuantar."

Dan itu cukup membuat Yoongi merasa sedikit lega.

.

Kasirnya laki-laki. Dan masih remaja. _Sial_.

Saat ini Yoongi sedang berdiri di hadapan sebuah rak besar yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan Yoongi. Di tangannya, ada sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna _pink_. Ia terlalu malu untuk ke kasir. Bukan, bukan karena ia jatuh cinta pada kasirnya atau apa, tapi… _Ah, whatever! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?!_

Ia menaruh bungkusan kecil yang tadi dipegangnya dan berjalan keluar _minimarket_ , menghampiri Jimin yang sedari tadi menunggunya di luar.

"Jimin!" panggilnya. Jimin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya langsung menoleh dan menatap Yoongi—tepatnya tangan Yoongi yang tidak membawa plastik apapun.

Yoongi menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan memohon. "Bantu aku ya? Kasirnya laki-laki."

"Lalu?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, gadis itu menarik tangan sepupunya ke dalam _minimarket_ dan menunjuk _barang_ yang ingin dibelinya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menaruhnya di tangan Jimin. Setelah itu, Yoongi berlari kecil menjauhi Jimin. "Aku tunggu di luar. _Thanks_ , Jimin- _ah_!"

Dan Jimin hanya bisa menatap lembaran uang di tangannya dan _barang_ yang tadi ditunjuk Yoongi dengan tatapan ngeri. Dengan sangat terpaksa pemuda yang mengenakan sweater hitam itu mengambil _barang_ tersebut dan membawanya ke kasir. Untung saja _minimarket_ saat itu sedang sepi, dan—untuk kedua kalinya—untung saja, kasirnya adalah teman dekatnya yang bekerja _part-time_ disana.

Kasir bermata bulat itu terkekeh melihat Jimin yang membawa sesuatu dengan wajah masam. "Pembalut, huh?"

Jimin menatap temannya itu dengan malas. Ia meletakkan uang yang tadi diserahkan Yoongi di meja kasir. " _Shut up,_ Dio."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Dio itu membungkus pembalut yang dibeli Jimin dengan sebuah plastik berwarna putih, ia lalu mengambil uang yang Jimin letakkan di meja kasir.

"Jadi, dia orangnya?" tanya Dio sambil menghitung uang kembalian untuk Jimin.

"Yeah."

Dio meletakkan uang recehan di meja kasir sambil menatap Jimin. " _She's pretty_."

" _That's why I fell for her_ ," kata Jimin sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mengambil uang kembaliannya dan keluar dari _minimarket._

Di luar, Yoongi terus menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan meniupnya. Hingga akhirnya Jimin datang dan menyerahkan plastik belanjaannya pada Yoongi.

"Kembaliannya ada di dalam," ujar Jimin. "Ayo pulang."

Yoongi mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada sepupunya itu sambil tersenyum canggung. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia meminta Jimin—yang jelas-jelas adalah laki-laki—untuk membelikannya pembalut hanya karena kasir _minimarket_ nya laki-laki? Rasanya ia tidak berani menatap wajah Jimin saking malunya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah ucapan terimakasih keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan pulang dalam diam. Sambil berjalan, Yoongi masih tetap menggosokkan kedua tangannya karena kedinginan, dan Jimin menyadari itu. Sebuah _t-shirt_ berlengan pendek dan celana panjang tipis di malam hari tentu membuatnya merasa dingin. Rasanya, ia ingin menggenggam tangan Yoongi, untuk sekedar memberikan sedikit kehangatan.

Sayangnya, Jimin tidak punya keberanian untuk itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

OOC ya? Hehehe maafin, anon kan juaranya bikin cast yang OOC :'3

Disini ceritanya Dio seumur sama Jimin yah, dia kan yang main sama Jimin tuh di chap 2 kemarin hahaha.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, follow, favorite, review, pokoknya semuanya, semoga kalian masih bersedia buat baca ff ini sampe tamat :") jangan bosen ya~


	4. How Could I Forget It?

**Cast:**

Suga as Min Yoongi (GS) – 18 y.o.

Jimin as Park Jimin – 16 y.o.

V as Park Taehyung – 13 y.o.

Jungkook as Park Jungkook – 4 y.o.

Jin as Kim Seokjin/Yoongi's mom (GS)

Rap Monster as Min Namjoon/Yoongi's dad

 **Summary:**

"Yoongi sayang, kenapa tidak keluar dengan Jimin?" "Ah, tidak, _eomma_. Aku disini saja." / " _Noona_ , ayo main!" "Eh? Baiklah, Jungkook- _ah_." / "Kenapa Jimin jadi dingin begitu ya?" / Sebuah cerita tentang _awkward moments_ yang dilalui oleh Yoongi dan Jimin.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **I Remember You**

 **Chapter 4: How Could I Forget It?**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berlari dari taman dengan pakaian yang sedikit kotor oleh tanah. Ia menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar merah dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar khas anak kecil. Ia berlari memasuki rumahnya tanpa peduli jika sepatunya yang penuh tanah akan mengotori lantai. Ia melesat ke ruang keluarga dan menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya sedang bermain dengan adiknya._

" _Yoongi!" serunya sambil memeluk sepupunya yang ia rindukan, Min Yoongi._

 _Taehyung yang melihat kakaknya memeluk Yoongi dengan pakaian yang tidak layak, langsung mendorongnya menjauhi sepupunya itu. "Iiiih, Jimin jangan peluk-peluk Yoongi noona! Jorok tahu!"_

 _Jimin tidak peduli dengan omelan adiknya, ia lalu menyerahkan bunga yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat pada Yoongi._

" _Ini untukku?" tanya Yoongi yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jimin._

" _Saat eomma bilang kalau Yoongi akan datang, aku langsung pergi ke taman untuk memetik bunga itu. Aku kan ingat kalau Yoongi suka bunga mawar," ucapnya bangga._

 _Yoongi sempat tersenyum saat mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi ia melihat ada noda darah pada tangkai bunganya. Ia lalu meraih tangan Jimin dan memekik pelan. "Kamu berdarah, Jimin-ah!"_

 _Terkejut mendengar pekikan sepupunya itu, Taehyung langsung berteriak panik sambil menarik Jimin ke kamar ibunya. "Eomma! Dari tangan Jimin keluar darah, Jimin mau matiiii!"_

 _Kata-kata Taehyung itu terlalu lucu bagi Yoongi, sehingga ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Bocah berumur empat tahun itu tahu darimana kalau kehabisan darah bisa menyebabkan kematian? Ditambah lagi, wajah Jimin yang bersikeras bahwa ia baik-baik saja itu sangat konyol._

 _Yoongi kemudian menatap bunga mawar yang kini ada di tangannya. Ia menggenggamnya dengan hati-hati, agar tangannya tidak terluka karena terkena duri seperti Jimin._

 _Ketika ia sedang sibuk mengagumi betapa cantiknya bunga mawar pemberian Jimin, ia teringat sesuatu. Gadis kecil berumur sembilan tahun itu meletakkan bunga mawarnya di meja sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Yoongi kemudian menatap bajunya yang terkena noda darah bercampur tanah dari Jimin. Ia pun menutup matanya dan tersenyum kecut. Ia menarik napasnya dan—_

" _PARK JIMIIIIIIN! GARA-GARA KAMU BAJUKU JADI KOTOR TAHUUUU!"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

Tidak terasa sudah satu minggu Yoongi dan orangtuanya mengunjungi rumah keluarga Park di Busan. Dan kini sudah saatnya mereka kembali ke Daegu untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Di ruang tamu, sudah ada kedua pasang orangtua yang sibuk mengucap kalimat perpisahan. Para istri saling berpelukan, sementara para suami merangkul satu sama lain. Mereka berempat tertawa bersama.

Setelah dikiranya perpisahan mereka cukup, Seokjin lalu meminta Namjoon memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil. Ia pun memanggil anak gadisnya yang sedari tadi belum selesai berdandan di kamar Taehyung. Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi muncul dengan rambut berantakan sambil menggendong Jungkook yang sedang menangis di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa tasnya. Taehyung di belakangnya mengekori Yoongi sambil berusaha menenangkan adiknya itu.

" _Noona_ tidak boleh pergi, pokoknya _noona_ harus terus disini menemani Jungkook main! Huwaaaaaa!"

Tangisan Jungkook itu sangat keras hingga Yoongi dan Taehyung benar-benar kebingungan dibuatnya. Melihat anak bungsunya meraung-raung karena akan ditinggal sepupunya, Chanyeol dengan sigap mengambil Jungkook dari gendongan Yoongi. Jungkook tadinya berontak, tapi setelah Chanyeol menggendongnya menghadap Taehyung, tangisan bocah empat tahun itu mereda dan ia tidak berontak lagi. Malah, ia menatap kakaknya yang memasang wajah sedih.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , coba lihat wajah Taehyung. Dia mau menangis loh. Kalau Yoongi _noona_ disini terus, nanti Taehyung yang sedih karena Jungkook pasti tidak mau bermain dengan Taehyung lagi," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala anak bungsunya itu lembut.

Seokjin yang tengah merapikan rambut Yoongi hanya menatap kakak iparnya itu dengan bangga. Suami pilihan kakaknya itu memang pria yang hebat, tidak kalah hebat dengan ayahnya dan suaminya sendiri tentunya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dengan sifat usilnya malah menyuruh Chanyeol membawa Jungkook mendekati Yoongi sambil berkata, "Jungkook- _ah_ , tahu tidak? Gara-gara Jungkook menangis, mata Yoongi _noona_ jadi aneh seperti itu."

Sontak semua orang langsung menatap mata Yoongi. Dan Taehyung mulai cekikikan karenanya. Seokjin sebagai ibu yang baik hanya memberi tahu anaknya tentang matanya itu. "Yoongi _-ya_ , kalau pakai _eyeliner_ itu jangan hanya sebelah."

Yoongi pun langsung berlari ke kamar Taehyung untuk menyelesaikan dandanannya.

.

Jimin tidak menepati janjinya.

Saat ini, Yoongi tengah beristirahat di kamarnya. Baru satu jam yang lalu mereka sampai di rumahnya—setelah dengan susah payah mereka pergi meninggalkan Busan karena Jungkook yang kembali menangis.

Gadis berambut panjang itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia mulai bergumam tentang bagaimana menyebalkannya Jimin yang tidak mengantar kepulangannya entah karena apa. Memang sih, Yoongi terus menghindari Jimin sejak kejadian memalukan saat mereka pergi ke _minimarket_ itu, tapi Jimin juga sama sekali tidak ada usaha untuk berbicara pada Yoongi. Jadilah mereka memulai acara diam-diaman yang hingga kini tidak disadari oleh siapapun—kecuali mereka berdua.

Yoongi sebenarnya ingin mengajak Jimin mengobrol. Tentang apapun. Ia ke Busan dengan niat ingin bermain dengan sepupunya tanpa beban apapun, seperti waktu kecil dulu. Tapi Jimin malah… ah, Yoongi jadi kesal sendiri jika mengingatnya. Apalagi jika ingat bahwa Jimin tidak menepati janjinya yang ia ucapkan sembilan tahun lalu—walaupun Yoongi sebenarnya tidak terlalu berharap.

"Argh! Dasar Park Jimin jelek! Menyebalkan!" ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak kepalanya.

Setelah puas melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada rambut indahnya, tangannya kanannya meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja nakas. Dengan cepat ia membuka fitur _KakaoTalk_ dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada salah satu temannya.

 _ **Min Yoongi:**_ _Oy, besok siang ke rumahku jam 1 ya. Penting. Awas kalau tidak datang._

Yoongi melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang tempat dan gadis itu pun tertidur.

.

"Jadi, kau memintaku ke sini hanya untuk curhat?"

Yoongi yang sedang tengkurap di ranjang _queen size_ nya mengangguk, membuat pemuda yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Wow, Min Yoongi. Aku ke sini karena semalam kau bilang ada sesuatu yang penting dan kau hanya CURHAT? Aku bahkan tidak disuguhkan makanan untuk kunikmati sambil mendengar ceritamu itu!" omel pemuda itu sambil memukul kepala Yoongi dengan boneka Kumamon yang ada di dekatnya.

Yang dilempari hanya memeluk boneka beruang hitam itu dan menendang kaki pemuda tadi dengan keras hingga ia terjatuh dari ranjang.

" _Please_ deh, Hoseok. Ini penting buatku, tahu! Selama sembilan tahun kami tidak bertemu dan tiba-tiba Jimin bersikap begitu padaku. Kau tidak mengerti, selama di Busan aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku, 'Kenapa Jimin jadi dingin begitu ya?' dan hingga kini aku belum mendapat jawabannya. Kupikir aku akan gila."

Hoseok kembali naik ke atas ranjang dan menarik pipi Yoongi hingga temannya sejak kecil itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Sudah pasti dia menjauhimu karena kau pernah menolaknya saat ia menyatakan cinta padamu, _Seoltang_."

Yoongi melepas tangan Hoseok yang mencubitnya. "Berhenti memanggilku _Seol_ —APA KATAMU? MENYATAKAN CINTA?!"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada malas.

Setelah Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, Hoseok kembali menarik pipinya saking gemasnya. "Kau pikir alasan kita putus waktu itu apa hah? Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melupakan hal itu. "

Gadis itu kembali memeluk boneka Kumamonnya erat. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat masa lalunya saat ia masih berpacaran dengan Hoseok sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, tapi otaknya tidak mampu. Ia sudah terlanjur melupakan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok melempar ponselnya—ponsel Yoongi—ke hadapan gadis itu. Yoongi menatap teman masa kecil sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Tuh, baca _message_ SNS-mu, dia menembakmu di sana," kata Hoseok sambil menunjuk layar ponsel yang menyala.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan mata yang dipicingkan. "Aku tidak percaya kau masih ingat _password_ akun SNS-ku. Aku saja tidak ingat."

Hoseok hanya bisa memamerkan giginya.

Kini Yoongi tengah menelusuri kotak _message_ yang ada di SNS-nya. Ia menemukan nama Park Jimin dan membukanya. Tidak ada yang aneh, yang ada hanya kalimat sapaan dan obrolan biasa. Tapi kemudian Yoongi menemukan pesan yang dicarinya.

 _ **Park Jimin:**_ _Yoongi, tahu tidak? Aku sayaaaang sekali sama Yoongi._

 _ **Min Yoongi:**_ _Aku juga sayang Jimin kok hihi._

 _ **Park Jimin:**_ _Um, maksudku bukan sayang yang begitu. Aduh, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya… Pokoknya aku sayang Yoongi, tapi bukan sebagai saudara._

 _ **Min Yoongi**_ **:** _Maksudmu?_

 _ **Park Jimin:**_ _Mungkin yang namanya cinta itu yang seperti ini ya. Yoongi mau tidak jadi pacarku?_

 _ **Min Yoongi:**_ _Kau bercanda ya?_

 _ **Park Jimin:**_ _Tidak, aku benar-benar sayang kamu, Yoongi. Bahkan sejak kita pertama bertemu._

 _ **Min Yoongi:**_ _Pertama kali kita bertemu itu kan… Astaga, waktu itu kita masih kecil kan?_

 _ **Park Jimin:**_ _Iya. Memangnya Yoongi tidak ada rasa sama aku?_

 _ **Min Yoongi:**_ _Sepertinya tidak._

 _ **Park Jimin:**_ _Jadi?_

 _ **Min Yoongi:**_ _Maaf, Jimin._

 _ **Park Jimin:**_ _Ya sudah kalau begitu. Dadah, Yoongi._

Yoongi hanya bisa melongo setelah ia membaca pesannya dengan Jimin lima tahun yang lalu. Jadi Jimin pernah menyukainya? Demi baju piyama Yoongi yang pernah terkena ompol Jungkook, gadis itu benar-benar lupa.

Gadis itu dengan semangat menoleh pada Hoseok. Mata sipitnya berbinar-binar.

"Hoseok- _ah_ , temani aku ke Busan!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

HAHAHAHA NGAKAK. Anon ngetik ini sambil ngakak gaes, ga kuat mengingat masa lalu *cekek Jimin*

Bagian Jimin nembak Yoongi itu… udah diusahain biar ngga _cheesy_ , tapi da gimana ya, aslinya lebih _cheesy_ dari itu. Gombalan anak dibawah umur lah pokoknya.

 _Btw_ , anon sama Hoseok (baca: mantan) ngga sampe tidur-tiduran di kamar kok, suer. Ga pernah ketemu malahan. Ga tau kenapa pengen aja masukin si mantan kesini wkwk. Dan alasan kenapa mantannya Hoseok… soalnya lagi kesengsem sama doi nih hahaha XD

Mau balesin review buat yang ga login dulu ya, dari chap 1 nih :3

 **kookieomma** : ini udah update ya tante, udah sampe chap 4 malahan (eh tante kan ya, kan situ eommanya kookie x3)

 **ibu** : salam kenal juga ibuuu, ini udah lanjut kok hehe

 **1830** : ini udah dijelasin kan ya Jimin kenapa ngehindarin Yoongi, momentnya mereka di sini ngga ada, tapi next chap ada lagi kok x3

 **nathanZhu** : iya Jimin suka sama Yoongi, momentnya chap depan lagi yaa hihi

 **ycsupernova** : aku bingung mau bales disini atau di pm, sini aja deh ya hehe, enaknya Yoongi suka sama Jimin juga ngga yaa~?

Buat chap depan, agak dikalem ya/? Tugas anon numpuk nih ternyata, untung dosen semester ini ngga terlalu banyak nuntut tiap anon ngajuin desain *peluk Yoongi* tapi tetep diusahain cepet update kok :3

 _Thanks_ ya buat semua yang udah baca, follow, favorite, review, pokoknya semua. _Fyi_ , chap depan itu kayanya bakalan jadi chap terakhir gaes. _Stay tune_ yaaaa~


	5. You and Me

**Cast:**

Suga as Min Yoongi (GS) – 18 y.o.

Jimin as Park Jimin – 16 y.o.

V as Park Taehyung – 13 y.o.

Jungkook as Park Jungkook – 4 y.o.

Jin as Kim Seokjin/Yoongi's mom (GS)

Rap Monster as Min Namjoon/Yoongi's dad

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok – 18 y.o.

 **Summary:**

"Yoongi sayang, kenapa tidak keluar dengan Jimin?" "Ah, tidak, _eomma_. Aku disini saja." / " _Noona_ , ayo main!" "Eh? Baiklah, Jungkook- _ah_." / "Kenapa Jimin jadi dingin begitu ya?" / Sebuah cerita tentang _awkward moments_ yang dilalui oleh Yoongi dan Jimin.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **I Remember You**

 **Chapter 5: You and Me**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seorang ibu muda kini tengah menyeret anak gadisnya yang tengah menangis untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Di belakangnya, ada dua orang anak laki-laki dan sepasang suami istri yang memandangi mereka._

" _Eomma, aku masih ingin main sama Jimin sama Taehyung, aku tidak mau pulang!" teriak Yoongi yang masih berumur sembilan tahun._

 _Sementara para orang dewasa berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil itu, seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan mereka semua. Hingga akhirnya anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil menarik-narik rok yang dikenakan ibunya. "Eomma, Jimin pergi."_

 _Tangisan Yoongi menjadi semakin kencang setelah mendengar bahwa adik sepupunya itu pergi, membuat orangtuanya—Seokjin dan Namjoon—semakin kebingungan dengan tingkah anak mereka._

 _Chanyeol lalu menggendong anak bungsunya—Taehyung—dan bocah pintar itu menjelaskan pada orangtuanya kemana kakaknya itu pergi._

 _Tidak lebih dari lima menit kemudian, Jimin kembali dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Di tangannya, ia membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah yang mekar dengan indah._

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat putra sulungnya itu keheranan. Begitu pula dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon. Namun tingkah Jimin yang mengherankan itu ternyata berhasil membuat kakak sepupunya berhenti menangis._

 _Sambil tersenyum, Jimin menyodorkan bunga yang dibawanya itu pada Yoongi. Ia meraih tangan kanan gadis kecil itu dan menuntunnya agar memegang bagian tangkai bunga yang tidak berduri. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa memandang Jimin dan bunga itu sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan tangan kiri._

" _Yoongi-ya, lihat kan? Aku sudah bisa memetik bunga mawar tanpa berdarah lagi, jadi Yoongi juga jangan menangis lagi ya? Nanti bunganya ikut menangis," tutur Jimin sambil ikut membersihkan wajah sepupunya dari butiran kristal yang mengalir. "Lain kali, aku akan beri bunga mawar yang banyak untuk Yoongi sebelum kamu pulang."_

 _Wajah Yoongi menatap Jimin ragu. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada anak laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. "Janji ya?"_

 _Jimin pun tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Ia lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Yoongi. "Janji!"_

 _Dan para orang dewasa hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua anak yang menggemaskan itu._

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah sampai di Busan sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Kini mereka tengah duduk di sebuah rumah makan dekat stasiun sambil memainkan ponsel masing-masing.

"Oy, _Seoltang_ , bagaimana?" tanya Hoseok sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam ranselnya.

"Sabar dong!" omelnya sambil mencari sebuah nama di daftar kontaknya. "Ah, ketemu!"

Gadis itu menyentuh _icon_ berwarna hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya. Setelah beberapa kali mendengar nada panggilan, akhirnya terdengar suara berat yang menyapa di seberang sana.

"Halo."

"Taehyung- _ah_! Kamu dimana?" tanya Yoongi basa-basi.

"Yoongi _noona_? Aku di taman dengan Jungkook. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Taehyung. Samar-samar terdengar suara Jungkook yang bercampur dengan suara anak-anak lainnya.

"Ah, ini, aku sedang di Busan dengan teman, aku ingin mampir ke rumahmu tapi aku tidak tahu alamatnya. Bisa jemput aku di rumah makan dekat stasiun?"

"Jungkook- _ah_ , sudah kubilang jangan menyentuh bunga itu! Ah, _noona_ , maaf, ini Jungkook berdarah karena tertusuk duri bunga mawar. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana, tunggu ya!" Taehyung berkata dengan cepat. Ia sibuk mengurus adiknya yang menangis karena tangan kecilnya berdarah, hingga ia tidak sadar kalau sambungan telepon belum dimatikan.

Yoongi dapat mendengar tangisan Jungkook dari seberang sana. Sebenarnya ia ingin bicara dengan Jungkook, tapi gadis itu terpaksa memutuskan sambungan karena khawatir dengan biaya teleponnya. Toh, nanti juga ia bertemu dengan Jungkook kan?

Pandangannya beralih pada Hoseok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya selama ia menelepon sepupunya. Pemuda itu seolah mengatakan _bagaimana-apakah-kita-akan-tersesat-disini-dan-tidak-bisa-pulang?_ dengan wajah konyolnya.

"Taehyung akan ke sini sebentar lagi," kata Yoongi sambil mencari karet rambut di dalam tasnya.

"Tahu darimana dia kalau kita ada di sini?" tanya Hoseok sambil menyodorkan sebuah karet gelang—yang entah darimana ia dapatkan—pada Yoongi, "Jangan ikat asal-asalan, jelek tahu."

Dengan malas Yoongi menerima karet gelang itu dan mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan. Tidak peduli dengan Hoseok yang terus menyuruhnya untuk merapikan ikatan rambutnya.

Tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya sebuah taksi berhenti di depan rumah makan tempat Yoongi dan Hoseok berada. Taehyung dan Jungkook pun keluar dari taksi tersebut.

Mata Jungkook langsung membulat ceria ketika matanya menangkap sosok sepupunya yang baru dikenalnya tempo hari. Bocah berumur empat tahun itu berlari meninggalkan kakaknya dan langsung memeluk kaki Yoongi.

"Aku rindu Yoongi _noona_ ~" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar pada gadis itu.

Yoongi segera membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya dan mencubit hidungnya pelan, membuat bocah itu refleks memegang hidungnya dengan wajah bingung. Gadis itu lalu menoleh pada Taehyung. "Taehyung- _ah_ , kita berangkat sekarang?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Jungkook agar adiknya itu turun dari pangkuan sang _noona_ , tapi ternyata bocah imut itu menolaknya seperti biasa.

"Aku mau sama Yoongi _noona_!" katanya sambil memeluk erat leher Yoongi, membuat Taehyung hanya mendengus kesal.

Melihat Taehyung yang kesal karena lagi-lagi ditolak oleh adiknya, Yoongi buru-buru merangkul Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya—tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong Jungkook. Gadis itu pun membawa kedua sepupunya masuk ke dalam taksi, melupakan Hoseok dan tas ranselnya yang masih ia letakkan di kursi rumah makan.

"Jung Hoseok, jangan lupa bawa tasku juga!" teriaknya dari dalam taksi.

Hoseok langsung melesat ke dalam taksi dengan membawa ransel milik Yoongi di tangannya. Ia duduk di depan karena jok belakang sudah terisi oleh Yoongi, Jungkook, dan Taehyung. Wajahnya memerah karena malu—teriakan Yoongi tadi berhasil membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arah Hoseok. Dan wajahnya semakin memerah saat ia melihat supir taksi yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Di perjalanan, Hoseok dapat mendengar Taehyung berbisik pada Yoongi, " _Noona_ yang bayar taksinya ya, aku tidak punya uang."

"Hoseok- _ah_ , kau yang bayar ya," kata Yoongi santai.

Kalimat itu sontak membuat Hoseok menoleh ke belakang. Dan ia langsung mendapati Yoongi yang tersenyum manis padanya. Ah, ralat. Senyum super manis. Hoseok pun tidak bisa protes dan hanya bisa diam sambil mengutuk kecantikan Yoongi dalam hati.

.

Yoongi dan Hoseok kini tengah duduk di ruang tamu di kediaman Park dengan canggung. Taehyung langsung membawa Jungkook ke kamar mandi Tidak jauh dari mereka, ada Jimin dan dua temannya sedang membuat sesuatu di sebuah kertas ukuran besar dengan warna-warna yang mencolok. Yoongi tahu salah satu dari mereka, dia kasir _minimarket_ itu—Dio—sedangkan yang satu lagi, Yoongi merasa pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat, tapi entahlah.

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin dan Dio tertawa keras setelah gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu. Yoongi tidak pernah melihat tawa Jimin yang selepas itu—sejak sembilan tahun lalu tentunya.

Ketika Yoongi sedang sibuk memperhatikan gadis yang kini tengah menceritakan sesuatu pada Jimin dan Dio, tiba-tiba Hoseok menyikut lengannya. Karena merasa terganggu, Yoongi tidak sengaja mendesis pada sahabatnya itu, yang ternyata terdengar oleh Jimin.

Yoongi melihat Jimin berkata sesuatu pada dua temannya dengan pelan. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Jimin berjalan mendekatinya, lalu menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi keluar tanpa memedulikan Hoseok yang ada di sebelah Yoongi.

Jimin membawa Yoongi ke taman—tempat mereka biasa bermain dulu—dengan tangannya yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangan Yoongi. Mereka pun duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di ujung taman, dan Yoongi dengan paksa melepas tangan Jimin yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Maaf," kata Jimin saat ia melihat kulit pucat Yoongi agak memerah di bagian pergelangan tangannya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengelus tangannya yang memerah.

Beberapa menit terlewati tanpa ada yang bersuara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jimin diam-diam merutuki dirinya sendiri karena membawa Yoongi ke tempat itu tanpa sebab. Di pikirannya, berbagai pertanyaan berteriak untuk disuarakan.

Dua detik sebelum Jimin mengeluarkan suaranya, tiba-tiba Yoongi bernyanyi pelan—suatu hal yang tak pernah diduga oleh Jimin. Matanya tidak memandang lurus padanya, namun ia tahu, gadis itu bernyanyi untuknya. Bait demi bait yang keluar dari bibir indahnya terdengar sedikit aneh dengan suara Yoongi, tapi Jimin suka itu. Jimin selalu suka mendengar nyanyian Yoongi. Walau tak pandai, namun sepupunya itu memiliki cara bernyanyi yang unik—menurutnya. Tak perlu memiliki suara yang indah bagaikan terompet bidadari, Yoongi yang bernyanyi di dekatnya sudah cukup untuk menghipnotisnya.

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibir Jimin terangkat—ia tersenyum.

Namun, senyum itu langsung memudar ketika gadis cantik di sebelahnya itu menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Yoon—"

"Kau masih sayang padaku?"" tanya Yoongi. Matanya masih memilih untuk tidak memandang Jimin. "Aku sempat melupakan kejadian itu, maaf."

Jimin melihat Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Dan ia tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi senyumnya yang manis itu. Senyum yang dulu menjeratnya dalam sebuah perasaan bernama cinta.

"Kau tahu, aku ternyata tidak cocok dengan seorang _pacar_ ," kata Yoongi sambil memandang kotak pasir yang dulu sering menjadi tempat bermain mereka. "Maksudku, kenapa harus ada kata _pacar_ antara aku dan Jimin?"

"Yoongi- _ya_ , aku—"

"Aku sayang Jimin," potong gadis itu. "Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi setidaknya aku ingin bilang padamu."

Jimin terdiam, menunggu kalimat Yoongi selanjutnya. Ia tidak ingin perkataannya dipotong lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Dan saat dirasanya Yoongi tidak akan berkata apapun lagi, ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya. "Tid—"

"Aku tidak ingin diam-diaman lagi dengan Jimin. Aku ingin bisa bermain denganmu dan Taehyung seperti dulu, ah, dan Jungkook juga," potongnya lagi.

Wajah Jimin mulai memerah karena kesal. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menatap wajah Yoongi dengan senyumnya yang dipaksakan. "Demi Tuhan, Min Yoongi, biarkan aku bicara, oke?"

Yoongi langsung bungkam. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit. "Maaf."

Untuk sejenak tidak ada yang bersuara. Yoongi menunggu Jimin mengatakan sesuatu—tanpa mengetahui bahwa sepupunya itu tengah sibuk menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Pertama," Jimin mulai berbicara pelan. "Hal itu tidak penting lagi. Kedua, aku minta maaf. Ketiga..."

Jimin merasakan tangannya sedikit gemetar dan berkeringat, namun remaja enam belas tahun itu memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah Yoongi.

"Kurasa aku juga tidak butuh status pacar, yang penting Yoongi tidak pergi menjauhiku," tambahnya. Putra sulung keluarga Park itu tersenyum kecil sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Yoongi berdetak lebih cepat. "Perasaanku masih seperti dulu."

Yoongi merasa dunianya berhenti untuk sejenak. Senyuman Jimin dan kata-kata yang diucapkannya seolah membuat gadis itu membeku. Kemudian dirasanya tangan Jimin menyentuh kepalanya—mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Entah sihir apa yang dilakukan oleh Jimin, gadis bermarga Min itu dengan lembut mengecup pipi sepupunya dan tersenyum malu setelahnya. Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa memegang pipinya sambil melongo untuk sesaat. Kemudian anak lelaki itu tersenyum kecil dan berdiri. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah untuk memetik setangkai bunga mawar dan memberikannya pada Yoongi. Setelah sepupunya menerima bunganya, Jimin tetap mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Yoongi—menawarkannya untuk berpegangan tangan.

"Ayo kita pulang, Yoongi- _ya_."

Tanpa ragu Yoongi membalas senyum Jimin dan menyambut tangannya dengan miliknya.

"Tentu, Jimin- _ah_."

Kedua remaja itu pun berjalan kembali ke rumah kediaman Park dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, ditemani oleh setangkai bunga mawar yang mekar dengan indah di genggaman Yoongi, dan juga senyum dan tawa mereka yang memperindah siang hari di Busan.

.

.

 _You're trying to be really masculine these days  
But you're still young, you're like a younger brother  
But are you…?_

 _You suddenly talk like an adult  
It's cute but it's making things weird  
Maybe you don't like it when I'm like this  
But I can only see you as young_

 _Actually, to tell you the truth, I don't hate it  
Why do you keep giving me that look?  
You know me, I don't open my heart easily  
Come to me slowly, protect me more, I'm still scared, take it slow_

 _You're calling me a lot more these days  
You're starting to talk to me informally these days  
Don't know why_

 _You clumsily try to be serious  
It's cute and it makes me laugh without knowing  
You probably don't like it when I'm like this  
But wait for me a little more_

 _I'll think about it for a bit  
When I look at you, you don't seem that young  
I think you really mean it, I'll try opening my heart now, don't let me down  
I want to show my sweetly trembling lips only to you_

 _Actually, to tell you the truth, I don't hate it  
Why do you keep giving me that look?  
You know me, I don't open my heart easily  
Come to me slowly, protect me more, I'm still scared, take it slow_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Additional Story**

"Jadi, _noona_ cantik itu juga menyukai Jimin?"

Hoseok menanggapi pertanyaan dari seorang pemuda bermata bulat di depannya dengan anggukan, yang diikuti suara 'oh' yang diucapkan oleh tiga remaja lain yang lebih muda darinya. Ditambah dengan satu bocah kecil yang ikut-ikutan berkata 'oh' tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

Untunglah Hoseok mudah akrab dengan orang lain, karena jika tidak, sudah dipastikan ia akan diam menyendiri setelah Yoongi dibawa pergi oleh Jimin.

"Mungkin saja mereka akan kembali sambil bermesraan," bisik Hoseok pelan, seolah ia tengah membeberkan rahasia negara pada musuh.

Ketiga remaja itu mengangguk antusias menyetujui perkataan yang tertua.

"Taehyung," panggil Jungkook sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Taehyung. "Bermesraan itu apa?"

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada bocah berumur empat tahun yang terduduk di pangkuan Taehyung. Sedangkan bocah yang menyandang status sebagai putra bungsu keluarga Park itu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan polos khas anak kecil. Matanya berbinar-binar—seperti biasanya ketika ia penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Um, bermesraan itu… itu loh…" Taehyung tergagap menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

Hoseok dan Dio ikut kebingungan mencari jawaban pertanyaan Jungkook. Hanya si gadis yang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Bermesraan itu, seperti berpegangan tangan atau berpelukan, Jungkook- _ah_ ," jawabnya dengan ceria.

Jungkook mengangguk lucu. Kemudian ia kembali menatap gadis itu. "Seperti Yeri _noona_ dan Dio _hyung_ saat naik sepeda motor tadi pagi ya?"

Wajah gadis itu—yang ternyata bernama Yeri—langsung memerah setelah Jungkook selesai bicara. Taehyung dan Hoseok pun langsung menatapnya dan Dio bergantian. Dan tatapan Taehyung serta Hoseok itu membuat Yeri merasa canggung.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku dan bocah ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan kok, aku tidak—"

PLETAK!

"KENAPA AKU DIPUKUL?!" teriak Yeri setelah Dio menjitak kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Berisik," jawab Dio tak acuh.

Yeri pun bertambah kesal dan dimulailah perdebatan kedua insan itu di hadapan Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook yang tidak terlalu memedulikan mereka.

Sementara itu, Jungkook dengan wajah imutnya tiba-tiba menatap kakak keduanya dan meminta Taehyung memeluknya. Taehyung yang kebingungan dengan permintaan adiknya hanya menurut dan memeluknya yang masih berada di pangkuannya. Jungkook pun tersenyum riang.

Sedangkan Hoseok, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di hadapannya, hanya ada Yeri dan Dio yang berdebat dan Park bersaudara yang berpelukan dengan manis. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya dan menutup matanya sambil bergumam kecil.

"Kenapa aku harus putus dengan si _Seoltang_ itu sih?"

.

"Yoongi- _ya_."

Yoongi yang baru saja memindahkan Jungkook ke kamar menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin yang tadi memanggilnya. Ia melihat ponselnya berada di tangan adik sepupu kesayangannya itu, dan kini tengah tersambung dengan telepon ibunya di Daegu. Jimin menyerahkan ponsel Yoongi kepada pemiliknya sebelum Yoongi menempelkan alat komunikasi itu ke telinganya—tanpa tahu bahwa Jimin sudah mengaktifkan fitur loudspeaker.

"MIN YOONGI KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAN?!" Suara teriakan histeris yang menyerupai ibunya terdengar dari seberang sana. Yoongi pun langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya agar telinganya dapat terselamatkan.

"Astaga, _eomma_ , aku hampir tuli," kata Yoongi setelah dirasanya ibunya sudah berhenti bicara. "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak sendiri, lagipula aku hanya berkunjung ke rumah Jimin."

Helaan nafas lega terdengar melalui ponsel Yoongi. Dan detik berikutnya, suara ibunya berubah menjadi suara ayahnya.

" _Sugar_? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau akan pergi, sayang?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh, itu..." Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal—padahal Namjoon tidak dapat melihatnya. "Aku cuma ingin bertemu Jimin kok."

Jimin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yoongi langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Yoongi itu. Begitu pula dengan Hoseok yang sedang membantu Taehyung dengan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Untuk sejenak tidak ada jawaban dari Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Kenapa bilang begitu sih?" bisik Jimin. Dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum polos pada sepupunya itu.

"Kau ini," ucap Namjoon dari ujung telepon. "Selalu saja tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan Jimin. Ya sudah, tadi _eomma_ sudah menelepon Baekhyun _imo_ dan Chanyeol _samchon_ untuk mengantarmu pulang besok."

Kening Yoongi berkerut mendengarnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Dan tolong ingatkan Jimin untuk mengepak barang-barangnya. Ia akan ikut denganmu dan mulai besok ia akan tinggal bersama kita."

"Oh, ok—APA?" Yoongi langsung menoleh ke arah Jimin dengan mata melotot.

Yoongi dapat mendengar ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Jimin akan sekolah di Daegu dan tinggal bersama mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun sudah mengizinkannya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap Jimin tak percaya, yang hanya dibalas dengan siulan dari Jimin.

Setelah Namjoon selesai menjelaskan alasan Jimin pergi ke Daegu, Taehyung dan Hoseok menghela napas bersamaan. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Taehyung. _Jimin tidak akan bisa mengganggu waktu bermainku dengan Kookie lagi_ , pikirnya.

Sedangkan Hoseok, pemuda itu tidak bisa mencegah sedikit kerutan di dahinya. Matanya memandang Yoongi kecewa sambil bergumam pelan. "Sainganku bertambah lagi, _Seoltang_.."

 **END**

* * *

HALOOOOOO~~~~

Akhirnya anon muncul lagi ya setelah beberapa bulan ngga update :') maafkan, sebelumnya anon mau curhat dulu ya bentar.

Pertama, tugas kuliah numpuk banget, rasanya makin dikerjain kok makin nambah aja gitu. _Sketchbook_ sama pensil tuh sampe dibawa tidur bareng saking kepikiran mulu, untung ke toilet ngga dibawa juga. Dan seketika _timeline_ penuh sama _update_ -an berisi penderitaan mahasiswa semester tiga. Untungnya di sela-sela tugas yang ga manusiawi itu aku masih bisa nyuri-nyuri waktu barang sedetik buat nambah satu kalimat di ff ini tiap mau tidur.

Kedua, anonnya sempet sakit beberapa kali, sampe ga kuat bangun dan liat hp apalagi laptop.

Ketiga, hpku hilang T-T pas mau ngampus dan ternyata udah simsalabim entah kemana. Yang pertama dipikir itu adalah file tugas, ff, sama foto Yoongi. Serius. Aku lagi gambar si Gula dan belum beres makanya keinget. Oke abaikan. Nah jadi waktu itu kebetulan jadwal ngampus tuh pagi sampe sore, dan dari pagi itu aku kepikiran duh ffku gimana ya, gimana kalo yang ngambil hpnya dengan seenak pantat ngehapus file itu. Untung aja file-file gituan aku sync ke laptop pake P*laris Office. Lega rasanya pas inget. Tapi itu kendala banget, selama beberapa minggu aku bener-bener ngga nyentuh ff ini. Tapi alhamdulillah aku masih dikasih rezeki, tabunganku ternyata masih cukup buat beli hp baru. Mungkin kalian ada yang nanya, kenapa nulisnya ngga pake laptop? Balik lagi ke poin pertama.

Nah, sekarang mau bacot dikit. Lagu di atas pada tau kah? Itu _Take It Slow_ nya Red Velvet. Terus kenapa ceweknya Yeri, karena anon lagi gemes sama dia :3

Oiya, buat ff satu lagi (kalo disebut judul ntar disangka promosi), itu tetep lanjut ya gais, satu-satu dulu beresinnya biar yahud.

Terus, mau bales review yang ngga login yap.

 _ **kookieomma**_ : gapapa dong tante yoonseok mantanan, kan lagi lumayan tuh moment mereka kemaren-kemaren haha :3 maafin udah bikin kookie nangis, abisnya imut ga kuat :( ini udah update yaaa maaf telat banget :(((

 _ **Guest**_ : wihihi yoonseok emang cute kok, gimana aja yang nulis ff ini *wink* ini udah next yaa~

 _ **hyunxx94**_ : waaaa makasih dibilang keren ffnya XD ini udah lanjut yaaa hihihi

 _ **AngelicARMY9795**_ : aduh yaampun kenapa kamu ngefly XD direstuin ngga yaaa, urusan namjin sama chanbaek deh ituuu, anon ngga ikut campur hehehe. Maaf telat updatenya ya :(

Abis itu, udah. Alhamdulillah yah beres juga bacotnya. Hehehe.

Jadiiii, FF ini resmi tamat yaaaa sekarang, mohon maaf kalo kurang memuaskan dan ceritanya ngga seru, soalnya anon juga masih belajar :') terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah rela baca, sampe follow, favorite, apalagi repot-repot review di ff ini. Makasih banget aku sayang kalian *bighug* semoga belum kapok baca ff buatan anon.

 **SAMPAI KETEMU DI LAIN FF YAAAA~~~**


End file.
